Rainbow Horizon
by xxxrocketbabexxx
Summary: Butch and Cassidy are now the hardworking parents of twins, a Son and Daughter named Chase and Bella. Recieving two weeks off Team Rocket duties the couple decide to take a family trip across the sea to Alola. Options will be considered, proposals will be made, and a new beginning may be just around the corner for our duo. A rainbow on the horizon if you will.
1. chapter 1

_Author's Notes:_

 _Hi All!_

 _It's been years of hiatus but I am finally back! I am reinspired to contribute to the Neoshipping Fandom and would love to make friends with any active Neo's out there. I actually found this unfinished piece that I discontinued after a couple of paragraphs years ago. When I found it again and reread it I loved the idea and decided to add in the new Gen 7 region Alola. I am really trying to get the characterization of Butch and Cassidy as accurate as I can, while trying to imagine what kind of parents they would be, which hass been a pretty fun concept. I hope readers enjoy and please review, there will be more chapters comming soon!_

 _xxxRocketBabexxx_

* * *

"Come on, get a move on Butch!" Cassidy said as they headed towards the check in desk. Butch and Cassidy had been given two weeks off Team Rocket duty. It had been so long since they got time off work they both decided this time they were definitely going on holiday. Taking their three year old twins on their first ever trip out of Kanto, they knew a family getaway is what was needed for all of them.

"Ugh, Wait up Cass," Butch muttered training after Cassidy, carrying two heavy bags in one hand and his daughters hand in the other. "You could have taken one of these bag ya know." Butch grumbled when he caught up to her in the line.

"Butch, 'I've got my handbag, the diaper bag and Chase! I think that's enough for me." Cassidy replied as she shifted her young son to her right arm.

"Can you carry me Daddy?" Bella asked tugging on her father's shirt.

"Not right now sweetheart, Daddy has all this stuff to carry." Butch replied looking down at his daughter. Chase smirked as he looked down at his twin sister and nuzzled into Cassidy's arms.

Bella looked down at the ground and grumbled. "I'm tired.." she moaned, kicking one of the bags.

"Hey!" Butch said making the little girl stop and look up at him once again. "You can have a nap on the plane, okay princess?"

"Kay." Bella replied rubbing at her eyes.

"I don't know why you rushed Cass, our flight doesn't leave for another hour." Butch said, looking how many people were ahead of them in the line. Thankfully not many.

"I know but you have to check in half an hour before the flight and I want to get these two fed before we board." Cassidy replied moving up in the line.

"When are we going on the aeroplane."Chase interjected, his head resting on his mothers shoulder.

"Very soon, Buddy" Butch answered, he knew both the kids were exited they had been talking about going on the plane for a few weeks now, almost counting down the days.

"Where are we going anyway?" Bella asked, swinging her small handbag about.

"We are going to a new region called Alola. It's a bunch of islands across the sea and guess what?" Butch replied, trying to sound enticing.

"What?" Bella asked, a little quiver of excitement in her voice. Even Chase turned his head towards his father, obviously listening in.

"There's lots of Pokemon there you have never seen before, well….there are Pokemon you have seen before but look very different because the climate is so different over there." Butch explained, grinning at the intense look on his children's faces.

"Why?" Bella asked as they moved up the line.

"Because like I told you the weather is much warmer over there." Butch replied.

"Why?" Chase asked this time.

"NEXT PLEASE."

Butch let out a sigh of relief as the lady saved him from one of the most painful conversations he could have at this minute, a conversation they go through at least a few times a day. He was happy this one was cut short, but knew it wouldn't be the last one for today.

* * *

The family was booked in for their flight and bags checked in smoothly, they decided to head to the food court before their flight.

"Mummy?" Chase tapped Cassidy's shoulder as she was taking a minute to scroll through her phone. While Bella was trying to drag Butch off to a shop she had spotted with various Pokémon plushies.

"Yes babe." she said not taking her eyes off the phone.

"I have to go pee." The toddler said.

"Okay, well Daddy can take you." trying to signal for Butch and Bella to come back to the table.

"But Moommm, I want you to take me." Chase whined as Butch came back with a scowling Bella by his side.

"No Chase, you're a big boy now and that means you need to start going to the boys toilets with Daddy." Cassidy protested, looking up at Butch, her expression almost asking him if she was in the right.

"That's right! Come on bud, let's go! Then we will get some food when we get back, sound good?" taking the little boys hand and they left to find themselves a bathroom.

Bella huffed and sat down next to her mother, arms folded and glaring as her father and brother walked off. Cassidy, glancing sideways briefly at her Daughter, decided to continue to scroll through her phone, as long as she wasn't crying or yelling it was fine, sure she was grumpy. But at least she was quiet.

They finally found a bathroom, not far from base. Butch stood by Chase purposely averted his eyes to all the paintings in the room to give his son some privacy, he wasn't very used to this potty training part of parenthood, it was all so, personal.

"How did you go Champ?" Butch asked, still looking at a painting on the wall.

"Uhh, I can't. I don't think I need to pee anymore Daddy," Chase said pulling his pants up.Butch shrugged "You sure? Okay, I guess false alarms can happen," he said as they walked out of the bathroom. Chase stopped in the doorway suddenly.

"What's wrong?" Butch asked, flooking over his shoulder.

"I need to go pee again!" Chase exclaimed running back into the bathroom.

Butch sighed, running a hand through his teal coloured hair before following after him.

Back at the table, Cassidy finished with her phone and decided to break her daughters mood.

"What do you think you want to eat before we go on the plane miss." Cassidy asked.

The little girl thought for a minute. "Ummm….Candy!"

"No."

"Ice-cream!"

"No."

"Why?" Bella grumbled.

"Because that's not lunch. Now try again, what do you want?"

"I'm not hungry mummy." Bella replied pouting.

"Well I am not going to listen to you whine that you are hungry once we board the plane, so one more time, what do you want?"

"Happy meal." Bella said after a long pause.

When Cassidy was about to protest and suggest they stay away from the junk food, she saw Butch returning with Chase, he too looked like he had been through a struggle. Was it worth the battle?

"Okay deal." she said hastily as Chase sat up across from his sister. "Nuggets or burger?" Cassidy asked the children.

"Nuggets!" Bella squealed.

"Burger!" Chase exclaimed.

Cassidy nodded as she picked up her wallet and took her leave, Leaving Butch to sit down with the kids.

"This is going to be a long day." she said to herself and sighed.

Lunch went without any problems, both children devouring their entire meals. While Cassidy ate a salad roll and sipped on her double shot Latte. Butch on the other hand decided on a burger like his son. It was actually humorous how alike they were in their eating habits.

"Wow Bells, I thought you were not hungry!" Cassidy laughed as she cleared her meal from her.

Finishing her last bite, Bella just nodded. Amazing how settled the pair was when they were fed.

A voice came over the loud speaker and filled the whole terminal. "Flight at gate 20 to Mele Mele island Alola is now ready for boarding."

"That's us!" Butch said, as they gathered their belongings and began to head towards the gate. The twins jogging ahead with their tiny bags in tow, Butch took Cassidy's hand in his and gave it an affectionate squeeze. "Ready for paradise babe?"

Cassidy looked up at him and grinned "Ready as ever Biff," she replied with a sweet grin on her face as she looked up at him.

He smiles as they kept walking to the gate, he would let that one slide.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are beginning or decent into Mele Mele Island, Please ensure your seats are in their original position, windows are up and seatbelts are fastened, thankyou." A voice on the PA informed the plane full of passengers.

Butch looked over the isle at his wife and son sitting across from him, both asleep, or "just resting her eyes" as Cassidy would call it, she would never admit to falling asleep.

The three and a half hour flight had gone pretty well so far. Butch and Cassidy decided it would be better for the twins to sit together to amuse each other, while they sat across the isle. For the first hour and a half it was quite peaceful, the twins sat watching a movie on Cassidy's phone quietly. But soon enough the twins grew restless and the fight between them began to break out, all because they couldn't agree what to watch next. The children were separated on each sides of the isle, Cassidy sitting with Chase and Butch sitting with Bella. After a while cuddling up to his mother, Chase fell asleep. As did Cassidy.

Bella on the other hand, sat up watching movies on Butch's phone. While she was quiet Butch took some time to just relax with his eyes shut. He couldn't stop thinking of all the wonderful family time to be had on this holiday, all of them together for two whole weeks.

Both himself and Cassidy have lived a busy, hard working lifestyle that they have always felt guilt over since their twins were born. They chose to stay employed in Team Rocket. Of course not living in head quarters anymore, but missions were still the same. There could be weeks they would be away on missions for up to 4-5 days across the regions of Kanto and Jhoto. The twins would stay with Cassidy's sister while they were gone, and enrolled day-care some days. However, they could never help feel like they were missing out on watching their twins grow. They both wanted very much to leave the organisation behind, live regular lives and work regular jobs. But in reality, they were experts at stealing, capturing and researching Pokemon for Giovanni's disposal, under the department of professor Namba. Sure, they had knowledge but in the real world they knew without any legitimate qualification's they would never be able to be as successful or and be payed as well as what they were now within the crime organisation. It had taken sacrifice, but they were financially stable, the children were adjusted and happy. Life has been comfortable.

Butch looked down at the little girl leaning he head on his arm. Leaning over he realised she had finally fallen asleep.

"Typical, just when we are landing." Butch thought.

"Bella, time to wake up squirt," he said, running his hand through her strawberry blonde bangs and gently stroked her cheek, no luck though. The little girl had all the traits of her Mother. Strong willed and determined. However this trait he cannot fault her on. He knew all to well he himself was a deep sleeper too.

Deciding to let his daughter sleep, he moved on to waking Cassidy "Cass, wake up babe," as he reached over the isle and stroked her arm and shoulder.

Cassidy stirred opening her eyes and yawning. "I'm awake Butch, I was just resting my eyes." she said as she carefully rubbed her eyelid, taking care not to smudge her mascara.

Butch smirked at her "sure you were."

Chase was next to wake as Cassidy moved to stretch the arm he had been leaning on. Looking around at first quite confused as he rubbed at his eyes and yawned. The same way his mother does.

'Are we there yet?" The young strawberry blond boy asked.

"Very soon pal, we are landing soon. Take a look out the window," Butch replied at his son.

Chase turned to his right and did so. Those little brown eyes of his went wide with amazement. He had never seen so much blue ocean, or been so high in the sky. Soon enough, A group of 4 Islands became visible.

"Mummy! Daddy! I see it! I see it!" Chase gasped, pointing his tiny fingers on the window. Both Cassidy and Butch exchanged smiles as they watched their son's excitement. Bella continued to sleep on Butch's arm during the decent none the wiser.

It took a while to get off the plane and collect their luggage from baggage claim, but they were finally on the way to their destination where they would be staying. Butch struggled carrying the sleeping little girl through the terminal who had refused to wake up. Waiting for a cab at the airport the bright Alolan sun hit the three year olds face, causing her to blink her brown eyes open and immediately squint. Nuzzling her head into the crook of her father's broad shoulder.

"Aha! Look who finally woke up." Butch said, rubbing her back as he set her down. She staggered for a second but found her balance.

"Good morning sleeping beauty."Cassidy said smiling down at her Daughter, who was still working on adjusting her eyes.

"Morning sissy!" Chase joined dangling his legs as he sat on the trolley with their luggage.

Cassidy smiled as Bella took her seat next to her brother on the trolley. So far, travelling with two toddlers had been pretty painless. She looked over at Butch who had put his sunglasses on and was the lighting a cigarette while they waited for a cab to the resort.

"Air too clean for you, is it?" Cassidy mockingly asked with one eyebrow raised.

"Way to clean, the purity is sending my lungs into shock." he replied in a matching sarcastic tone as he took another drag as Cassidy shook her head.

"Daddy, all that smoking is going to turn you into a frog!" Bella giggled on the trolley.

"Well lucky for me, I have two princesses' to change me back!" He laughed as he finished the last puff of the cigarette before butting it as a cab approached them.

"Queen." Cassidy corrected. Adjusting her sunglasses as they all got into the cab and left the airport.

* * *

"Wow! This place is awesome!"

"This place is the very, very, best ever! Soooo cool!"

The statements of excitement from Bella and Chase continued throughout the entire car ride as the twins looked out the window of the cab at the new environment they were in. The island was covered in high palm trees, gorgeous flowers, and beautiful beaches with sparkling blue water washing up upon the white soft sand. The children had never seen anything like it in their lives, much different to the busy overly populated suburbia of Viridian city.

Soon enough, they arrived at the resort. The children were greeted with flower necklaces and introduced to the three starter Pokémon of Alola; Litten, Rowlet and Poplio. While Butch and Cassidy were treated to a complimentary alcoholic beverage, much needed after their travels, they did not need a second invitation and enjoyed every last drop.

"Those Pokémon were just so cool! The kitty and the seal were just so cute!" Bella squealed skipping next to her mother.

"Nope! The Rowlet was the best!" Chase Interjected, walking the other side of Cassidy. Once again, Butch was stuck with the bags.

"I don't like birds." Bella replied with a scowl on her face.

"I don't like cats." Chase retorted.

"So you both like the water type?" Cassidy said wearily. Desperately trying to deter the conversation from the inevitable fight it was turning into. It had been a long day and she was simply not in the mood. At that point all she wanted was a bit of quiet with a magazine under the warm sun that was beating down on them.

"Yes! It blew bubbles!"

"It was okay, I guess." Chase shrugged. "But I wanna play with the bird again."

"Hey Cass! No chance you could take a bag off my hands?" Butch interjected behind them. "Lets be honest, most of this stuff yours after all!"

Cassidy looked over her shoulder; her brow ever so slightly frowned. "Come on Biff, you carried it all this far what's a few more metres, you're tough and strong as a Golem remember?"

Butch sneered as she purposely got his name wrong. The joke tortured him on a daily basis, but it still annoyed him to no end, it was something he just could not build a tolerance to. He shook his head and chose not to retaliate.

"516, this is us!" Butch said hint a hint of relief in his voice. He dropped the bags and swiped the card key through the slot in the front door, after a moment a green light flashed and the door opened.

The room was quite large, there was a decent sized living area with a small kitchen, two bedrooms one with a large queen sized bed, the other had two singles. There was a large bathroom and a wardrobe. The room was well naturally lit with its full length back window and sliding door that opened to the lush grounds of the complex. Directly across about two hundred meters was the resort bistro by one of the resort's three pools. It was definitely more than satisfactory.

"Woah! Nice digs." Butch whistled.

Cassidy spent no time marching across the room, throwing her handbag down on the couch as she passed, and flopping herself backwards on their large bed. "Mmmm, so cozy!" she said, closing her eyes, spreading her arms out across the bed.

The twins had already run into their room and proceeded to jump on their beds, even across the gap separating them. Butch smiled as he walked past.

"Having fun guys?"

"Yes!" They both yelled in unison

He decided to go and join Cassidy on the bed. Propping himself up on one elbow to look at her. "Tired babe?" he asked as he brushed her bangs out of her face.

"Mhmm," Cassidy nodded, without opening her eyes. "That was a big day."

"Sure was," Butch agreed. With that, he laid his head down next to hers. He gently reached to stroke the side of her face as she turned to face him, her lavender eyes opening to meet his dark brown ones. Butch closed the gap between them with his lips, meeting her in a soft, delicate kiss.

Cassidy drew back when it ended, the slightest bit of blush on her cheeks. They rested their foreheads together. The laughter of their children in the background, everything was perfect.


	2. Chapter 2

The phone vibrated under Cassidy's pillow, the soft sound and sensation enough to wake her up.

Tiredly,she grabbed it out from under the pillow and squinted to look at the numbers _6.00am_ just as she had set it the previous night. With that, she shut off the alarm and hopped out of bed to get ready. Quietly walking across the room and changing into a white singlet and denim shorts. Brushing her golden hair out before throwing it back into a high ponytail and quickly putting on some mascara. She wouldn't be caught dead without it in public. Only Butch and her children knew her secret, her eyelashes were naturally blonde.

It wasn't out of character for her to be up this early before everyone else. This was how she spent majority of mornings, this was her time.

She enjoyed the quiet before the chaos of the day had begun. Normally she would go to the gym for a quick workout to get her day started, or even a run around the block. How else did people expect her to maintain her figure. She was usually home just in time for Butch and the twins to start getting up and ready for the day. It was her secret to keeping her sanity.

This morning though, she decided there would be no work outs, she was going to treat herself to pure relaxation and luxury. A nice facial, manicure and pedicure were her plans.

Quietly sneaking to the front door she peeked in the twins room,both sound asleep still in their beds, she chuckled as she heard them snoring.

" _Just like their father._ " she thought to herself as she left the room and headed down to the day spa.

* * *

"Daddy! Wake up!"

The twins climbed up on the bed and began to wake Butch from his peaceful slumber. Opening his eyes as he felt jumping on the bed and small hands tapping all over his back and shoulders.

After a moment he rolled over to find Cassidy's side of the bed empty. There was a note on her pillow in Cassidy's handwriting.

" _Gone to the spas for some much needed beauty therapy, will meet you at the buffet for breakfast, 9 am._

 _Xx"_

Butch placed the note back down and stretched with a loud yawn. Both twins stopped jumping and cuddled up to him either side.

"Daddy, can we go play outside?" Bella asked looking up at Butch with big puppy eyes.

"Please, please?" Chase added.

"Yeah sure, Daddy needs his morning smoke. So lets go." he nodded and rose out of bed, grabbing his box of cigarette's off the nightstand and a poke ball out of the drawer.

* * *

There was not one cloud in the sky, the sun was shining bright and it was already so warm.

"Go Mightyena!" Butch commanded as he tossed the poke ball. The Pokémon shook out his fur and dropped his favourite ball it was holding in it's mouth. Butch smiled as he took a deep puff of his newly lit cigarette and leaned against a pillar on their veranda. "Morning boy!"

"Morning Mighty!" Chase said as he ran up to the Pokémon, who stood slightly taller than him, "Come on, let's play tag! You're it!" he said, patting the Pokémon on the back before taking off with his ball. Mightena ran after them as they squealed and laughed. It was a game they had played many times. The Pokémon knew the limits of play with his master's children; to stay in control, not be carried away and always stay gentle. He was loyal to his master and protected his children as if they were his own cubs.

Bella squealed and giggled as the wolf Pokémon pounced as she fell to the ground, he stood atop her and started licking her face.

"Ahaha okay! Okay you got me Mighty! St-Stop!" she laughed. The Pokémon knew to stop when she commanded. Allowing her to get up, before running off and the game started again. Butch looking on watching them play, enjoying his relaxing fix of nicotine.

Suddenly, a bush nearby began to move and rustling could be heard. Mightyenas ears perked up as he stood in stealth mode and eyed down the moving bush, his instinct to protect his master's offspring from any potential danger.

"What is it Mighty? Daddy that bush just moved!" Bella yelled pointing over at the bush. Small eyes could be seen, but it was too well hidden to identify.

"Mightyena, Easy!" Butch commanded, the Pokémon listening and obeying immediately.

Soon enough, a small bark came from the bush and the Pokémon revealed itself; a small dog like Pokémon with huge blue eyes, brown in colour and with white fluffy neck and tail.

"Awwwww! it's so cute!" Bella exclaimed, taking a step closer, her curiosity taking over.

"Here puppy!" Chase said as he walked closer to it.

Before long, they were too close for the Rockruff's liking; it retreated back into the bush and was gone.

"Awwww! it's gone. Chase you scared it away!" Bella sulked. Glaring at her brother.

"No I didn't! you did!" Chase retorted.

Butch, looking onwards stubbed out the last of his cigarette and placed the butt in a ashtray on the small outdoor table.

"Mightyena return." Butch said as he pulled out the poke ball once again.

"Come on you two, lets go get some breakfast, your mom's gonna meet us there."

* * *

Butch and the children arrived at breakfast, which was busy. Finding a table they decided what they wanted to eat for breakfast. Both Bella and Chase choosing pancakes, Butch however decided to go with a big breakfast with a variety of breakfast food on his plate, of course he had to share with his scabbing children who suddenly decided they wanted what their father had, even though they would have never eaten it had he got it for them in the first place.

"Hey guys!" a familiar voice approached, Butch looked to his right to find Cassidy approaching the table and joining her family. She looked bright and refreshed, her skin glowing and violet eyes shining. Butch hadn't seen her looking so relaxed in a very long time.

"Hey Babe, how was ya spa?" Butch said as he took a sip of his black coffee.

"Oh Butch, it was fabulous, they treated me like a queen!" Cassidy said, letting out a long sigh.

"And I don't?" Butch raised an eyebrow at her, the slightest hint of sarcasm only she could pick in his voice.

"Paint my nails and I will let you know." Cassidy smirked at him, tapping her newly manicured nails down on the surface of the table.

"Mummy! Your nails are so pretty!" Bella beamed as she stared at her mothers long pink painted nails.

"Thank you sweety, maybe I can take you to go get yours done if you would like that?" Cassidy smiled at her daughter as she grinned and bounced excitedly as she shrieked "yes!" A girl after her own heart, she felt.

"Me too?" Chase asked.

Butch looked bug eyed at his son in shock.

"Uh, nah bud that's a girl's thing to do. How bout we go do something fun while Mommy and Bella go out. Anything you want?" Butch interjected; really he would do anything or pay any price as long as his son was not walking around with painted nails.

"Anything?" Chase asked as he sat and thought about it for a second. "like, ice-cream?"

Butch nodded, "Done deal, bud!" Inside, Butch sighed a breath of relief.

"Anyways, what did you end up getting for breakfast, looks like it was quite a feast!" Cassidy asked as she scanned over the table, all the plates and bowls empty, except one.

"Kid's got pancakes, I got the big breakfast, and I got you a fruit salad, just in case there wasn't any left by the time you got here," Butch said as he slid the bowl of fruit salad in front of her.

"Great! Now all I need is my coffee. I'll be right back." Cassidy said as she scraped her chair back and walked towards the coffee station her hand gliding over Butch's back as she passed him.

 _Damn, when was the last time she was in this good of a mood_. Butch thought to himself as he watched her, she seemed to have an extra spring in her step. _All because she got her nails done? Heh, she should go to a spa more often!_ he thought while taking a quiet sip of coffee.

* * *

"Ahhh, this weather is devine." Cassidy said to herself, as she stretched before taking off her yellow sarong, revealing her small, black two piece bikini and laying herself down on a banana lounge by the pool. Butch, who was playing with the children in the shallow pool, glanced over at his partner and instantly found it challenging to tear his gaze away. It had been years since he last saw Cassidy in a bathing suit, and even after the stress of carrying, delivering, and feeding twins, she still somehow was blessed with a body some young supermodels would dream for.

After they were done with breakfast, the family decided to spend the rest of the morning by the pool, before they all split up to do their separate activities they had planned earlier.

Cassidy laid there oblivious, sunglasses on. Butch suspected her eyes were closed. He was more than aware of the young teenage males gawking at his lover. Watching intently from the pool as he had Bella on his shoulders, the young lads would take in turns to walk past Cassidy to get a better look. It wasn't until one walked young man walked behind the lounge and stopped to get a better look at Cassidy's breasts, Butch decided enough was enough.

"Watcha looking at Daddy," Chase asked, grabbing his fathers hand to get his attention.

"Yeah, come on giddyup!" Bella said bouncing herself on top of Butch's shoulders.

 _It's not what I'm looking at, It's what THEY are looking at_. Butch replied in his mind. Placing Bella down next to her Brother. "Be back in a sec, Just gonna go ask your mom something. Keep playing in this pool. I'll be watching." Butch said as he stepped out of the shallow pool and started walking towards the young boys.

"Kay!" Both twins said in unison as the continued playing under the spurting water of the fountains in the pool.

On his way over, Butch made it obvious his eye was on the teenage boys. Maybe even subconsciously walking taller and flexing his bicep a bit as a primal overprotective reflex.

"Beat it kid." He said gruffly as he passed them.

"Woah, punching above your weight just a bit, man." The young man replied laughing.

Butch smirked as he stepped one step closer to the young man, using the difference in height to his advantage to intimidate the teen.

"Heh, Maybe pal. But I got news for ya. I catch you lookin' at her one more time, it's your weight I will be punchin'. Now run along half pint."

With a scowl, the boy flipped is long sun bleached hair back and strutted back in the opposite direction.

Butch grabbed a towel off the opposite lounge and ran it through his hair, bending over slightly.

"Not bad." He heard Cassidy say behind him, he looked over his shoulder to see her scanning his body over behind her sunglasses.

"Not so bad yourself." Butch said turning around, and seating himself on the lounge next to her. "You were causing quite the scene around here, turning teenage boys into frothing little pervs."

Cassidy smirked through her sunglasses. "And that's a bad thing?"

Butch put on his own sunglasses, before edging over closer to her. "It is when it's my girl." he said quietly, his voice low, almost like a growl.

Cassidy grinned, she knew what the tone of his voice meant. Sitting up, she ran her index finger down the tanned skin of his toned chest, tracing the beads of water still on his chest from the pool.

"Well, aren't I lucky I have a tough, strong, fearless, man to protect me?" She replied, her voice low and seductive.

Butch allowed his eyes to travel all over her body through his sunglasses. The way the sun took a shine on her strawberry blonde hair, the flawless complexion of her pale skin. The perkiness of her breasts under the small black bikini being held together by delicate spaghetti straps, tied together behind her neck and back. Hey belly; flat and taught not one mark to indicate she had ever given birth to twins. The skimpiness of the tiny black bottoms and the way it hugged the curves of her hips. Finally, her legs; long and shapely. He wondered what he had done right in his life to deserve such perfection.

"Damn Cass, you're driving me crazy." He said at long last.

"I'm glad, the bathing suit cost a fortune." she replied.

"Not just the bathing suit, after all it's going to end up on the floor once I'm done with it."

"Oh really? Is that a promise?"

"As best as a crook like I can keep." He said looking over at the pool. The two watched Chase and Bella play and splash each other for some time.

As the morning grew late, Butch pulled his phone out of Cassidy's bag to checked the time.

"11.45, how 'bout we get out of here." Butch suggested.

"Sounds, like a plan. I like the way you think Biff."

"It's Butch Damn it!"

* * *

Cassidy stormed through the door of their room first, keeping her pace straight to the bathroom and shut the door swiftly without saying a word to anyone.

It was a battle to get the children to leave the pool. After Butch chasing after them through the shallows, grabbing one, than the other and leading them back to the edge, both screaming. Cassidy demanded they stop their nonsense, from the edge of the pool. Which was followed by a frustrated Bella splashing as much water as possible at her mother, soaking her from head to toe. The young girl definatley had her inherited her mothers temper, especially when things were not going her way, just like Cassidy. Even though it was a fight with water, it was just as intense as fighting with fire. Cassidy was the less patient parent out of herself and Butch, this made her the parent that was not to be messed with. Usually calling Butch a "pushover" in comparison.

Cassidy only needed to give her daughter one sharp look of anger to bring Bella out of her tantrum, she was quick to calm down. knowing she was definitely in trouble.

After watching the exchange between Cassidy and Bella, Chase was quick to calm himself too. He would not dare test the wrath of his mother. When she was mad, she was scary and intimidating. Both kids decided to stay by Butch the walk home.

When they entered the room, Butch let the children pick a movie to watch for some quiet time before the afternoon fun began. Glancing over at the closed Bathroom door he grinned. _"No harm in starting our fun a bit early, right?"_

As the children to become engrossed in the movie he closed over their bedroom door ajar and entered the Bathroom. Catching Cassidy about to remove her bathing suit.

"Jeez Butch, ever heard of knocking!" Cassidy snapped.

He smirked at her closing the distance between them quickly and shutting the door.

"Now why would I want to do a thing like that?" with that, he ran his fingertips over her shoulders and leaned down to kiss her neck. "Did'ya really think you were going to get away after teasing me in that bathing suit, no chance!"

Cassidy closed her eyes and melted into the sensation of her skin being showered in his kisses. Before long her anger and frustration from earlier began to melt away with every kiss Butch placed on her. Running her own hands over his muscular back and shoulders.

"What…are the kids doing?"

"In their room. Watchin' a movie. Doors to outside locked. Don't worry about 'em." Butch said between kisses as he began to work at untying the bikini and removing it from her body.

Starting at her bikini top, he removed it quickly. His eyes stared hungrily at her bare chest, he wasted no time cupping each breast with his hands and massaged them gently, listening to Cassidy moan contentedly. Even after all their years together he still believed she had the best rack, and never grew tired of seeing them.

"We…better make this quick then." Cassidy said breathlessly. With their busy lifestyle at work and at home, they were almost experts at finding time and places for the short passionate quickies that kept the spark of excitement in their relationship alive. Of course to everyone else, they kept their professional, sensible persona.

"Heh, or maybe not." Butch said as he worked at her bikini bottoms.

"I think so if I have anything to do with it." Cassidy said quietly as she stepped out of her bottoms, pressing her entire naked body against his. Her hand sneaking down to his shorts and running her hand over the well bulged area. Massaging and teasing the area gently before she decided to relieve him by removing his board shorts. She looked up at him seductively through her bangs, before leaning up to gently nibble his ear and softly breathe into it, she knew what drove him wild.

"You won't be able to last."

"We will see about that babe." Butch murmured kissing her passionately as he pulled her into the steamy hot shower where he lifted her up against the tiled wall grabbing her under her thighs as she wrapped her long slender legs around his waist. Her arms looping around his neck as they smirked at each other through the water showering over their heads, as if they both knew exactly what came next.

"Bring it Butch."

* * *

 _Authors Notes,_

 _And I think that's enough for this chapter! Before things get a little too heated! I assure you the story will buid up and the past two chapters have been almost like soft fillers in appearence. I have just been enjoying writing the interaction of them all as a family. Soon enough our bad assed villans will be back._

 _I really hope readers are enjoying this fic as much as I am enjoying writing it._

 _Please review, I take constructive critisism as something to learn from and better myself. Compliments I appreciate and will inspire me to keep going to write more._

 _Thanks Neo's!_


End file.
